Ice Rage
Ice Rage is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-eighth case of the game. It is the forty-third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the first case to take place in South America. Plot With the need of a new coroner after Angela's arrest, the Bureau (except for Lars) headed to Antarctica to locate Grace Delaney and convince her to work with them. After the team met Grace, archaeologist Ernest Emerson reported an attack outside the station. Jack and the player investigated the vicinity and found the body of activist Julia Lloyd, who had been stabbed multiple times. Grace confirmed the killer was a human being, thus discarding Ernest's initial theory of a prehistoric animal attack. Later, a blackout struck the station and a snowstorm alert prompted the team to hurry the investigation. The team incriminated the station director Blair Carpenter as Julia's killer. During his arrest, Blair suffered a case of dissociative amnesia, according to Marina. When he recovered, he admitted to the crime. Blair felt alone while working at the station and thought that he and Julia were made for each other, so he could not stand when Julia rejected him. Moved by rage, he hit Julia in the head with an oar, split it in half and stabbed her multiple times with the sharp end. As Blair could not be tried due to his mental state, Marina kept him in custody and suggested psychological treatment for him. Post-trial, Michelle and the player investigated outside the station for proof about SOMBRA's expeditions in Antarctica. They found a computer terminal which (per Elliot and Michelle) contained information about SOMBRA's expeditions led by a deceased agent called Eduardo Ruiz around the year 1970. Michelle and the player interrogated Ernest about Eduardo. Ernest remembered that Eduardo went to Antarctica around the year 1950, twenty years before the electronic database's records. The team went to the penguin research center for some printed files that Ernest mentioned. One of them was a newspaper article which mentioned that the Argentinian government had cancelled one of SOMBRA's expeditions, forcing them to return to the country. Meanwhile, Jack and the player requested Kane Glazebrook's help to restore the station's communication network (which was compromised by the snowstorm) to be able to exit Antarctica. Kane directed them to the shipwreck for a radio transmitter, which they found. Elliot used it to contact a rescue helicopter. With Grace officially hired, the Bureau then headed to Argentina to investigate SOMBRA's origins. Stats Victim *'Julia Lloyd' (found butchered in the snow) Murder Weapon *'Paddle' Killer *'Blair Carpenter' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears fur. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer goes kayaking. *The killer has frostbite. *The killer wears polarized glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *The case's title is a pun on the phrase "ice age". *Due to the story's canon, Judge Adaku does not make an appearance in this case. *Grace taking Angela's position as coroner makes this the first time in the game where a member of the police is replaced. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South America